Emperor Mateus/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= }} The Emperor is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a man who possesses great magic abilities, capable of casting powerful spells. With an iron fist, he will stop at nothing to achieve his objectives. In the original title, he was the leader of the Palamecian Empire who plotted world domination. Terror reigned as he unleashed a powerful army and monsters from the underworld upon the land. He is a high ranked villain, and along with Ultimecia, wishes to rule all, in opposition to Firion's desire of freedom. Attire The Emperor's outfit is heavily based on his Amano artwork from Final Fantasy II, which also features his staff. His alternate outfit is a black and white pallette swap, based on an alternate Amano artwork and similar to his design from the Final Fantasy Origins FMV. The Emperor's crystallized version is colored yellow. Story Destiny Odyssey I The Emperor confronts the Warrior of Light, trying to persuade him to give up on his quest. He tries to bribe his loyalty by presenting a fake Crystal, but the Warrior of Light sees easily through the ruse and destroys it. After the Warrior tells him that the Crystals are not earned by mercy, but by strength, the Emperor attacks him. He loses and disappears, but not before he questions the Warrior's resolve, asking him if the Warrior would still end the fighting if he knew the whole truth. Destiny Odyssey VII The Emperor and Kefka are talking about Sephiroth. The Emperor wonders what Sephiroth wants, and Kefka answers that Sephiroth is a sadist who looks down on others. The Emperor says that Sephiroth took his life before his eyes in the last war. Kefka asks why, and the Emperor then says that he was probably planning something. Destiny Odyssey IV After Golbez gives Cecil advice to follow him to find the secret of the crystals, Emperor tells Golbez that it was a good show. Later on, after Exdeath is defeated by Cecil, Exdeath and the Emperor meet about Golbez's betrayal. Emperor says that it's a matter of time before Golbez finds his own light. Destiny Odyssey X The Emperor is first seen talking to Jecht telling him that if they deliver a perfect death unto Cosmos, then Jecht will be able to return to his world with Tidus. Later on the Emperor stops Jecht and Tidus from fighting, and tells Jecht that Tidus wants to fight him out of hate and it would be meaningless in the great scheme of things. Jecht leaves. The Emperor then asks Tidus if he hates his father. When Tidus doesn't answer, he fights him. After the battle, the Emperor tells Tidus that he cannot get the crystal through hate alone; he then shocks Tidus with a Thunder Crest and disappears laughing. Later on, Jecht and the Emperor argue after Jecht finds out his plan. They both fight and are later seen injured. The Emperor tells Jecht that he could not count on him. Then he teleports away. Destiny Odyssey II The Emperor appears before Firion, asking why he is alone, while at the same time implying that Firion's friends have abandoned him. Firion replies that his friends are only doing what they must. The Emperor then asks what Firion's goal is, to which Firion answers that he simply wants to end the war. The Emperor, laughing at this, signals Ultimecia to fight him. However, she loses and leaves, but not before stating that it is futile to end the battle between the gods. The Emperor then questions Firion's intention, calling him weak and saying that he is nothing more than a tool of Cosmos. He encounters Firion again at the Dimensional Fortress, taunting him by saying that his dream is too foolish to come to realization. He then fires at Firion, bringing him to his knees. However, Tidus and Cloud arrive to defend their comrade. Realizing that he is outnumbered, the Emperor flees, but not before taunting Firion to come after him. They confront each other in Pandaemonium, and Mateus still calls Firion a tool. They both fight and Firion wins, but as the Emperor fades away, he states that the battle will never end. Shade Impulse After Chaos kills Cosmos, the Emperor meets the warriors and congratulates them on killing Cosmos. By gathering the crystals, Cosmos relinquished her power, and died. Emperor then tells the warriors that he will rule over the living, the dead, and even the gods. After the Emperor is defeated, he says that as long as Chaos exists, they are invincible, and that no matter how many times they are defeated, they will be revived. The Emperor fades with an anguished cry. Battle In battle, the Emperor is described as a "Trap Maker", and his arsenal consists of various magical traps, such as mines and homing spells that deal a lot of damage when they hit the target, as well as his signature ability, "Starfall". As a downside, his victory largely depends on the terrain and plane, and small areas are more suitable for his victory. Some of his traps can also hurt him as well as the enemy. Boss The Emperor is fought in Destiny Odyssey I, II, and X, Shade Impulse, and Distant Glory: Villains. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode The Emperor's EX Mode has him take on the appearance of his Emperor of Hell form, faced as the final boss of Final Fantasy II. His clothing undergoes small changes, while his body becomes bulkier and his face quite demonic. While in EX Mode, any HP damage the Emperor inflicts on the opponent will be converted into HP for himself, like Firion's Blood Weapons, and also benefits from the effect of Regen. His EX Burst, Absolute Dominion, has the Emperor conjuring a powerful spell, and requires the player press a sequence of buttons as they light up, and will end in the ability Entice if executed perfectly. If not, he will end the Burst with the weaker attack, Cyclone. Equipment The Emperor is able to equip Daggers, Swords, Rods, Staves, Bracelets, Headdresses, Hats, Robes, and Clothing. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *The Emperor's EX Burst, "Cyclone", is a reference to the event when he unleashed a cyclone to destroy the Kingdom of Fynn in Final Fantasy II. *In Shade Impulse C2-5, some of the Emperor’s final words are “Unbelievable… Defeated by… insects like you… not once, but twice! Who… are… you?”, the same as his last lines in Final Fantasy II. *In Shade Impulse C2-1, the Emperor’s line “I have returned from hell” is derived from when he returned from hell in Final Fantasy II. *When fighting the Emperor while playing the Emperor he will say: “This world can have but one Emperor, and I am he!” he said these words to Leon, who had declared himself the new emperor, in Final Fantasy II. *When he is defeated and fades away in Shade Impulse, he will cry out his famous, "Ubooaaahhh!". Trivia *The Emperor and Squall have the fewest number of aerial attacks, The Emperor's attack being the aerial version of Starfall. *The Emperor is one of the Villains to fight another, that other warrior being Jecht. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters